Saw: The Bus Stop
by Slasherman1
Summary: As a group of strangers board a bus, they are kidnapped and brought to a place called 'Jigsaw's lair'. One by one, they begin to fail almost impossible tests and only one girl can save them all. If she doesn't, then they are all doomed for death. Plz R
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note:** I do not own any of the _Saw_ characters including Jigsaw even though it would be so kickass if I did. But I do own my own character so whatever.

My friends and I got on a bus one day talking about the movie saw. We were going to the mall when we saw an abandoned wine distribution building. It was huge. Then we thought "Wouldn't it be cool if we did a _Saw_ story about people on a bus that get knocked out then brought to Jigsaws lair. So now I sit here telling you the story of seven people who board a bus unknowingly being led to their death. Then one by one they all fall mercy to Jigsaw's traps of doom. Then one person gains the courage to try and save the last of the surviving people that were brought there. Will she succeed or fall prey to the traps that have already taken so many lives?

I would really appreciate reviews because this will be the first story I will post on No flames please. And also please don't ruin the end of the story for others. Well have fun reading this story and please review!

Here is _Saw: The Bus Stop_…


	2. Chapter 1: Bus Ride

What happened in a few hours, or what happened in the interim of the next two days wasn't running through Rebecca Farmer's mind that sunny afternoon when she sat on the seat on the bus. What was going through her mind was the fact that her boyfriend, a handsome looking fellow named Mark Kingston, was going to break up with her any second now. As impossible as it seemed, she knew it was true. She knew it and so did her friends. That's why when he was going to do it to her; it wasn't going to be a huge surprise. She actually wanted to beat him to it and dump him before he dumped her.

"Dump him before he dumps you," Her best friend, Tiffany Grayson, suggested when Rebecca spoke to her on her cell phone. Tiffany didn't realize that she was thinking about that before she even said anything. Rebecca sighed, thinking to herself how selfish Tiffany was being. It was obvious to not only her, but to all of her friends and family who cared about the situation that Tiffany was trying to get with Mark and has been trying to get with Mark for years.

Tiffany was one of the hottest girls around. She had long, blonde curly hair and blue eyes. She had curves that no man could believe but everyman wanted. Tiffany was a fighter. If she wanted something, no matter what, she would fight for it and most of the times win.

"Maybe I should beg him back," Rebecca knew for a fact that she didn't want him, He was broke and he never paid any attention to her. She just wanted to get into Tiffany's mind. And from the gasping sound that Tiffany had made, she knew that it had worked.

"No, he's an asshole and you're… well, you're you," Was that an insult? Rebecca paid no attention to the comment. She usually sat in the back of the bus so she could see everyone who came on the bus. Tiffany, when the two were in high school, had made her very popular among their peers.

"Oh my God, I think that Rolanda and Tyrone just got on the bus," Rebecca cautiously spoke in a soft voice. She was always envious of Rolanda. That girl got everything she wanted with just a snap of her fingers and yet she was still spoiled and inconsiderate about all of it. She was a beautiful African American girl with long silky black hair that she usually curled at the ends and a long dress on. Tyrone was dressed in a black tuxedo. He was always dress fancy because the two of them were some of the richest people around. Or at least their parents were. The two lived on the rich side of town, both of them spoiled by each parent's wealth. The two were dating since their high school freshman year. They never really talked to Rebecca, although Tiffany was one of their best friends.

"No way!" Tiffany squealed excitedly. "Let me talk to them!" Rebecca rolled her blue eyes, pushing herself up from the seat. There were seven people on the bus, not counting the bus driver. Rolanda and Rebecca were the only two women on the bus. Every other person was a male. One of them was a large Hispanic man who had arms full of tattoos up and down. His looked tough, like he was ready to kill someone… anyone.

There was a high school boy who was on the bus, dressed snappier than Rolanda and Tyrone put together. He must've been from another country or something because he looked like he was too expensive to be on the bus. The couple were on the bus only because Rolanda's car broke down and her father made her take the bus to take it. She needed someone to 'protect' her from anyone who could jump and rob them.

Two adults, one African American and one Caucasian, were laughing it up, talking to each other while the bus rolled over the small rocks and pebbles. Rebecca curiously listened into their conversations when suddenly, the bus made a sudden turn, making Rebecca drop her cell phone. It landed hard on the ground with a crack.

"Shit," She cried aloud, causing Rolanda to turn around and flash Rebecca a smile. Rebecca almost smiled back until the bus suddenly rushed down a hill, causing everyone to fall backwards.

The wind howled past Rebecca's window as she struggled to get up.

"What the hell are you doing?" The Hispanic man toughly asked, standing up. Rebecca suddenly heard a small whizzing sound. She looked at the windows shutting close and a small tube poking out of the front seat. Rebecca looked up at the bus driver and realized that he had a gasmask on. She didn't notice that before.

"Who are you?" Rolanda screamed out as the bus came to complete halt, making everyone on the bus shoot forward. What was going on? "Asshole… answer me!"

Suddenly, out of the small gray tubes, a yellow gas poured out, rapidly spreading toward the passengers of the bus. The Hispanic man covered his mouth but let go when he realized that he couldn't breathe. He collapsed onto the ground, his eyes closing. One by one, the passengers began to fall.

Rebecca watched in pure terror as she realized that she was the only one left standing and that outside, she wasn't on the road anymore. Where was she? Where did that man take her?

"Please…" Rebecca pleaded, closing her eyes. She felt light headed. She could hear the moaning sounds of the people in front of her. Who were all of those passengers? Who was the bus driver? Panic began to arise as Rebecca covered her mouth and fell to the ground.

Rebecca opened her eyes, yawning and looking around. She soon remembered what had happened one day before and shot up. She realized that she and the Caucasian man were in the same room together… if you wanted to call it a room. It was more like a cell. Rebecca cursed aloud, looking around for a door. Panic suddenly came over her again as she stomped her foot on the ground and let out a long, terrified scream.


End file.
